spongebob_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Almost A New Year! - LP Episode 6
Leader Plankton woke up to hear PARTYING! "HEY! What's all the noise about?!" he shouted. "Well, tonight's New Year's Eve! That means tomorrow's a new year," explained Squidward and blowed on a party whistle. "So?" said Leader Plankton. "Well, you can celebrate a whole new year you'll have of ruling the ocean!" said Squidward. "HOORAY! I LOVE NEW YEARS!" shouted Leader Plankton. "And you have to make a New Year's Resoulution too!" said Squidward. "What the heck is that?" asked Leader Plankton. "It's when you change something about yourself that you'll keep the entire new year!" explained Squidward. "What do you mean? You saying that you don't like me how I am? That's saying I'm not PERFECT! Are you saying I should change? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!" shouted Leader Plankton and threw a pan at Squidward. "Okay, fine. You're New Year's Resolution is to stay and protect the moon. But you can't just leave on New Year's Eve. That's crazy. I mean, it's the last day of the year. Comm'on!" said Prisoner SpongeBob. Timmy sighed and nodded his head yes. "Whoo!" shouted Prisoner SpongeBob. "I sure know what my New Year's Resolution is! My resolution is to keep the ocean free from Leader Plankton's harm! And I know just how to do it! I'll keep my resolution by Leader Plankton keeping his resolution! Ya have to keep you're New Year's resolution!" said Sir Sandy. "But Sir Sandy, Leader Plankton would never make a New Year's Resolution," said Cry Whale. "Exactly! So, I invented this machine that will make him have the resolution of being nice all through the next year!" said Sir Sandy. Black Sponge walked in. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" he asked. 5 minutes later "And that's what we're doing," said Sir Sandy. "But I'm confused. Isn't Leader Plankton already nice?" asked Black Sponge. "I've been doing some research and it turns out that song he played us was called 'The Joke Is On You' meaning he's pranking us into thinking he's nice. He most likely did that to get presents! "But this will permanently make him nice!" shouted Sir Sandy and pressed the button. Leader Plankton was eating breakfast when the ray hit him. "My New Year's Resolution is to be good! Yep, I'll be good for the whole next year! And I also will give up ruling the ocean!" shouted Leader Plankton. Squidward got up and started partying. "Shut up, I'm not following it," said Leader Plankton. "Oh, but Leader Plankton you must!" said Squidward. "Why?" asked Leader Plankton. "Because if you don't, a giant baby will step on you!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Well, I don't want no giant baby stepping on me!" said Leader Plankton. "Then you must follow your resolution," said Squidward. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Leader Plankton."Well, at least I have the rest of the day to be evil," said Leader Plankton. Squidward then spun the clock to 11:59 PM. "Night already?" Black Sponge asked back at Anti-Plankton. "It seems like ONE OF LEADER PLANKTON'S GUARDS IS HELPING US!" said Sir Sandy. "Whoo!" said Black Sponge. Back at The Bucket of Evil, Leader Plankton whined and slammed Squidward in the face with a frying pan. It then turned 12:00 AM. "Happy New Year!" shouted Leader Plankton and started crying.